A Soak in the Hot springs
by DeadlyNightShine
Summary: Kagome is just taking a relaxing soak in the hot springs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: My first Sess/Kag fiction. Enjoy!

A dip in the hot springs

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of Inuyasha! Telling her it was all her fault that Kikyo was dead! It wasn't her fault! She just wanted all her soul back. Kagome sighed as she took off her clothes and got into the hot spring.

"Inuyasha you baka. I'm trapped here and all you care about is how I took my soul back."

Kagome couldn't believe it'd been two years since the well had closed and she'd been trapped here in Feudal Japan She had been so into how mad she was at Inuyasha she didn't sense the aura of a very powerful youkai nearby.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the Miko as she cursed his half-brother. He couldn't blame her Inuyasha was a fool. He'd been following the trail of them ever since they'd entered his lands. He walked out from under the shadow of the trees he had been standing under while watching her.

"Miko what do you think you are doing?" His face a normal mask of mystery but inside he laughed at the way she reacted to him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked and turned towards him. "YOU HENTAI!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Miko there is no need to scream! This Sesshomaru is not a hentai. You are in my lands."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru forgetting she was naked as she stood up out of the water. She barely missed the twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Well well. Seems like my baka of a brother doesn't know what he's missing" He smirked slightly as he looked her body over. He smiled more broadly at the Miko's blush that seemed to spread all over her body.

"Sesshomaru why are you staring at me like that?" She sat back down in the springs.

"Like what?" He slowly removed his armor.

"Like you are about to devour me." He could smell her arousal and a slight hint of fear.

"Oh but Kagome I do want to devour you. Just not in the way you think." He took off the remainder of his clothes and didn't miss the shock on her face as she heard him say her name for the first time.

"Sesshomaru… that's the first time you've ever said my name" She loved the way that her name sounded coming from his mouth. She stared at him taking in his body. He was gorgeous his silver hair the markings on his face and sharpness of his face. He was well muscled too. He didn't have a flawless body he had some scars that could tell the battles he had been in. On his hips he had purple stripes that matched the ones on his face. She gasped when she saw his manhood. The size was huge. She'd never seen one so big.

"You like what you see Kagome?" He smiled stepping into the water with her.

"Yes but why me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him her blue eyes sparkling with curiousness. Sesshomaru smiled as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Because I've always wanted you since the first time I saw you. You have a temper, you're a powerful Miko, you're caring, and you are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her trying to show her how much he wanted her in one kiss. She gasped kissing back with passion she didn't know she had.

"Oh Sesshomaru."

A/N: I don't know if I'll expand on this or if it's just a oneshot ^-^ I might expand on it though!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay okay I'll continue! ^-^ You guys are awesome. Wanting me to expand it. Makes me really happy that it was so enjoyed! Also Kagome having her first time with Sess is always done. So made something a little different. :)

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru captured Kagome's lips again kissing her as he laid her against the bank of the springs. His hands were roaming all over her body memorizing her curves. "Kagome you're so beautiful." He smiled at her as he broke the kiss to kiss down to her breasts. He took great satisfaction in the sounds of moans he made her make. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he pinched the other with his hand.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome put her hands on his head lacing her fingers through his silvery hair. She heard him start to purr. Kagome smiled and pulled him up from her breasts to kiss him. "Sesshomaru I think part of me has always found you very intriguing and now that I feel no love towards Inuyasha anymore I feel that…." Kagome was cut off by his kiss.

"Kagome let's not spoil the moment by mentioning that baka. Show me instead of telling me." He smiled running his hand through her black hair. His eyes were tinted red as his inner beast started to take over. He moaned as she reached down to stroke him. "Oh Kagome." She stroked him slowly torturing him.

"I'm ready for you Sesshomaru" She nibbled his neck softly. He spread her legs gently and positioning himself at her entrance. "Please Sesshomaru take me." That's all it took for his beast to break free. He thrust himself inside of her with a growl of passion. Kagome moaned loudly wrapping her legs around him.

After an hour of love making the two lovers washed each other in the springs before getting dressed.

"So what now Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at the inuyoukai smiling. She knew that things between them would change greatly. Whether for better or worse she didn't know. What would a powerful inuyoukai like Sesshomaru want with a weak human like her?

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sesshomaru's worried voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"I said if you wish you can accompany me back to my castle." He smiled at her.

"Really Sesshomaru? You would want a lowly human like me to stay with you in your castle?"

"Kagome..." He frowned and grabbed her chin to stare into her eyes. "You think so little of yourself when in truth you are very powerful. This Sesshomaru would be honored if you stayed in his castle."

Kagome smiled at him. "Sesshomaru that is probably the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."

He kissed her and chuckled. "Well you better get used to it. Because this Sesshomaru enjoys you greatly Miko."

"Alright well if you insist on taking me to your castle I need to retrieve some stuff from the camp we had set up."

"Alright well lead the way. I would like to learn more about you on our walk there."

They started their walk back to the camp. "Oh Sesshomaru. I forgot to ask you if I could bring Shippo along. Inuyasha isn't the nicest to him. It would be mean to leave him with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru thought briefly on it. "The little kitsune pup?" Kagome nodded. "Of course." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Kagome. Why is it you dress so strangely?" He asked motioning at her short sundress.

"Because this is how people from my time dress."

"Your time?" He knew there was something strange about her, but to say she was from another time was nothing he had thought of.

"Yes I'm from 500 years in the future. I used to travel..." She was interrupted by a loud growl.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WENCH?" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped over to them.

"I would advise you if you do not speak to Kagome in such a manner in front of me hanyou." Sesshomaru growled at his baka half-brother.

"Oh well look whose here. Mr. Ice prince himself. Kagome what are you doing with this ass?" He stepped closer to her and sniffed her. "And why is his scent all over you?"

"Because Sesshomaru and I…" She was interrupted yet again by Inuyasha who grabbed her and shook her.

"Sesshomaru and you did what? Answer me!" Sesshomaru was growling at Inuyasha though Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Stop Inuyasha! You are hurting me!" Sesshomaru could see the tears forming in her eyes. He grabbed the hands of his half-brother.

"Inuyasha you will do well to keep your hands off my mate to be." Sesshomaru growled prying Inuyasha's hands off Kagome.

"Your mate! She's mine! Not yours!" Inuyasha growled and started to pull out the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! I AM NOT YOURS! I AM NO A POSSESSION TO BE OWNED! AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE!" Kagome yelled the aura of her miko powers pulsing. Sesshomaru looked at her stunned. He knew she was powerful but he felt the need to step back a few spaces to not get purified.

"But Kag…" Inuyasha stuttered seeming slightly scared.

"SIT!" She screamed as he was forced into the ground. "Hmmph" she huffed stomping back to the campsite and shoving things into her bag. "Come on Shippo we are leaving."

"Okay where are we going Kagome-mama?" Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder.

"We are going to stay with Sesshomaru." She said simply as she walked back over to Sesshomaru. "Alright Sesshomaru I am ready to leave."

Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru in shock almost like he was afraid of the inuyoukai.

"Have no fear little kitsune. I will not harm you. And no harm will come of you or your mama as long as you are with me. I promise." Sesshomaru smiled at the little pup.

Shippo perked up immediately. "I believe you Lord Sesshomaru." He smiled back.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Real life sucks. I spent a lot of time thinking about how I wanted this plot to go. And trying to find good names for everyone. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Sesshomaru had brought them back to his palace. Kagome was having a hard time adjusting to the big place after traveling for so long. She kept getting lost and some of his servants were none to kind to a human let alone a Miko in their Lords palace. _Look at them they act like I'm going to purify them. _She fought back the urge to threaten their glares and continued to walk to Sesshomaru's study. There were a few servants that loved her though. The personal servant Akane that Sesshomaru had assigned to her when they got here had taken to Kagome immediately. She knocked softly on the study doors. She heard a grunt of enter and slid open the door. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk and didn't even look up when she entered. He was staring at some papers on his desk.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at him.

He looked up at her his face lightening as he smiled at her. "Kagome. I hope you found your way here without much trouble today."

"Yes I didn't even need Akane's help today." She beamed. "Sesshomaru where are the children?"

"Jaken is taking care of them. I had a lot of treaty papers to go through."

"Ah okay. I had been looking for Shippo but I couldn't find him."

Sesshomaru study her for a moment. "So have you thought of it yet?"

"Thought of what?"

"Whether or not you want to be my mate." Sesshomaru had mentioned it to her but he didn't want to push her to much. She seemed to have taken to him well but he didn't want to push his limits. He had tried to kill her a few times in the past. But that had changed once he saw how loving and kind she was to everyone.

"Sesshomaru. Did you hear me?" Kagome looked at him worried.

He looked at her shocked. _Did she say something and I totally miss it? _"I'm sorry this Sesshomaru seems to have been taken away by his thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I said I've considered it. And I will be your mate." The words had barely left her mouth when she was swept into a hug and Sesshomaru kissed her.

"That is wonderful Kagome. You have made this Sesshomaru very happy." He purred and kissed her again. "I will ask Akane to move your clothes to my chambers." He walked from the study to ask one of the servants to find Akane and give her the instructions then walked back into the study. "Let's go tell Rin and Shippo the good news shall we?"

ooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOoooo

They had found the children playing in the garden with Jaken napping under a tree. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily running over to them with flower crowns in her hands. "Look what I made for you and Kagome-chan." He smiled down at his daughter.

"Kagome-mama!" Shippo ran over to them and smiled up at his mama. "Rin and I had lots of fun playing! Jaken is mean though he kept yelling at us!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Shippo. "What did Jaken say?"

"That you and Kagome-mama were planning on getting rid of us." Rin and Shippo said at the same time.

"Did he now?" Sesshomaru growled "Jaken!"

Jaken shot up outta his spot under the tree and ran over to Sesshomaru. "Yes me lord?"

"Stop telling the children your nonsense lies." He growled then a thought came to him. "Or I'll make you travel with Inuyasha." He suppressed a laugh at Jaken's face.

"But me lord. I couldn't stand traveling with that halfbreed. He's a shame to your race!"

"Then I suggest you stop."

"Yes me lord."

"Now I need you to ready Ah-Un and go the south. I need you to tell Lord Takashi that I accept his peace treaty. So we can stop this nonsensical fight we've been having."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken tottered away.

"So Rin and Shippo. Kagome and I have wonderful news for you." Sesshomaru picked up Shippo as Kagome picked up Rin. "We are going to mate."

"Kagome-chan does that mean you will be my mama now?" Rin said smiling at Kagome.

"Yes Rin-chan and Shippo will be your brother." The smile on Rin's face got wider.

"Yay!" Rin held out the flower crowns for Kagome. "I made these for you."

"Thank you Rin." Kagome lowered her head to allow Rin to place them on her head.

"Well Shippo what do you think of this?" Sesshomaru asked the little kitsune. He knew Shippo already looked up to him because he had taken such good care of his mama.

"I think I accept this." Shippo smiled at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-papa." He threw his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and hugged him tightly.

OoooOoooOooooOooo

Inuyasha was pissed. He couldn't believe that wench or his brother. Since when had they become a thing? How dare she leave him after all they'd been through. Yes he was mad at her for taking back her soul from Kikyou but that didn't mean that he didn't want Kagome anymore. "Damned woman!" he yelled and punched the tree he had been sitting in. Then he got an idea. I'll just go to the Western Palace and show her I'm the better choice! Yes that was it. He walked back into the village where he'd met back up with his old traveling companions. Sango and Miroku had been married for a year now.

"Inuyasha I think you should just drop it." Sango said glaring at him as he stomped into their hut. "It's obvious she is through with you."

"But I'm the better of us! Just because he's a full demon doesn't make him better!" He snapped at Sango.

"Now Inuyasha. Think about this from Kagome's perspective. You haven't been the nicest to her or Shippo. Especially since you made them travel with you to find the demon that challenged you for her. Then ran away once you pulled out Tetsusaiga." Miroku was concerned for Kagome but he knew that no harm would come to her in the home of Sesshomaru. He was more concerned for what Inuyasha would get himself into trying to fight for her.

"What are you talking about monk. I've been more then nice to her! I put up with her and that kit!" He huffed.

"Yes but you shouldn't have to put up with your friends. You've had more then enough time to make her your mate. And it seems that it's to late for that now." Miroku stated. He watched Inuyasha's ears drop and it made him feel slightly bad for his friend.

"I guess you're right Miroku." Inuyasha said sounding very defeated. He sat down and looked at Miroku. "At least one of us got the mate they wanted."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :) Please review and leave some constructive criticism!


End file.
